Kotowari
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: Resposta ao Desafio dos quinze drabbles proposto por Pershepone Spenser ::
1. Allen x Road

**X**

**Kotowari**

**(**Razão**)**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos quinze drabbles proposto por **_Persephone Spenser._

**X**

**1 – **Allen x Road.

**X**

Diziam a Road que amar era só para os humanos. Amar o inimigo é errado. Proibido. Era proibido admirar sua força de vontade e sua coragem. Noés não amam Exorcistas. Road não pode amar Allen.

Falavam a Allen que amar não era para os exorcistas. Amar o inimigo era ainda mais errado. Proibido. Era proibido admirar a sua beleza, seu sorriso e um pouco de seu cinismo. Exorcistas não amam Noés. Allen não pode amar Road.

Mais tudo que é proibido, é mais gostoso.

**X**

**N/a: **_LOL. Eu sempre quis escrever algo com esse casal mais que perfeito. Pra mim, é um dos melhores casais de se trabalhar. ;D_


	2. Komui x Lenalee

**X**

**Kotowari**

**(**Razão**)**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos quinze drabbles proposto por **_Persephone Spenser._

**X**

**2 – **Komui x Lenalee

**X**

Ele sempre cuidou dela. Estava li quando ela precisava e a botava para dormir quando pequena. Ele passava segurança a ela, se preocupava com ela. Komui sempre foi tudo para Lenalee.

Ela era tão pequena e graciosa, ele a viu crescer e dava carinho a ela. Quando ela se ralava em uma brincadeira qualquer, fazia um escândalo por causa do machucado. Komui a fazia rir. Lenalee sempre foi tudo para Komui. Eles eram irmãos, eles se amavam.

Mais se amavam mais que irmãos.

**X**

**N/a: **_Coitado do Komui, coloquei ele com a vaca da Lenalee. x.x_


	3. Kanda x Komui

**X**

**Kotowari**

**(**Razão**)**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos quinze drabbles proposto por **_Persephone Spenser._

**X**

**3 – **Kanda x Komui

**X**

Kanda era, em suma, uma pessoa quieta, reservado, individual, egoísta e frívolo.

Komui era, resumindo, uma falante, contagiante, socialista, dócil e quente de coração.

Eram opostos. Muito opostos. Duas polaridades diferentes.

Ainda bem que os opostos se atraem.

**X**

**N/a: **_Definitivamente, o casal yaoi mais estranho que já escrevi._


	4. Krory x Miranda

**X**

**Kotowari**

**(**Razão**)**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos quinze drabbles proposto por **_Persephone Spenser._

**X**

**4 – **Krory x Miranda

**X**

Krory viveu em um lugar fechado e longe do mundo, se isolando em seu universo particular. Miranda encarou o mundo de frente e viu como é a realidade fria e crua, sem alguém ou alguma coisa para lhe amparar se algum dia ela cair.

Juntos, Krory descobre o mundo e Miranda descobre os sonhos.

**X**

**N/a: **_Hãm?_


	5. Lavi x Kanda

**X**

**Kotowari**

**(**Razão**)**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos quinze drabbles proposto por **_Persephone Spenser._

**X**

**5 – **Lavi x Kanda

**X**

Estava errado. O jeito que ele falava em seu ouvido. O jeito que ele o beijava com ardor, com ternura e luxúria. Lavi estava errado.

Estava errado. O jeito que ele provocava. O jeito que o deixava encantado. O jeito que ele se deitava ao seu lado. Kanda estava errado.

E quem disse que eles ligavam?

**X**

**N/a: **_Gostosos. è.e_


	6. Lavi x Allen

**X**

**Kotowari**

**(**Razão**)**

**Resposta ao Desafio dos quinze drabbles proposto por **_Persephone Spenser._

**X**

**6 – **Lavi x Allen

**X**

Lavi tinha seus problemas. Ele era só mais um Book-man, não tinha identidade fixa. Não poderia se apagar a alguém, não tinha motivos para viver. Se é que ele viveu algum dia. Perguntava-se todos os dias se o sorriso que carregava em seu rosto era de verdade, se era dele mesmo, ou de um dos _Lavi's_ que vieram antes dele. Rezava – para quem? Ele não sabia – para que pudesse aparecer mais desafios, mais histórias, mais pessoas, para poder ficar _mais tempo_ com as pessoas que aprendeu a _amar_.

Allen também tinha seus problemas. Sentia falta de Mana até hoje, suas palavras, seu espírito e os pensamentos dele continuavam a lhe atormentar. Mesmo com os amigos do seu lado, ele se sentia _sozinho_. Quase não dormia a noite com medo de poder matar todas as pessoas a sua volta, as mesmas que se preocupavam com ele nos piores momentos e que o ajudavam quando estava com dificuldades. Não sabia a dimensão do mal que carregava em si, tentava viver como uma pessoa qualquer. Mas o fantasma dessa insanidade o assombrava.

Pelo menos, nos braços um do outro, Lavi e Allen poderiam se esquecer de seus problemas.

**X**

**N/a: **_Por que Lavi/Allen é amor. 3 E quase que eu faço outra Lavi/Kanda. Man, tem hora que meus ataques de fã-girl saem do controle, e quando vejo, já estou emboçando uma fic lemon deles. D: (O que não seria nada mal... e.e)._


End file.
